A Little Fall of Rain
by BroadwayFanGirl91
Summary: You don't know how long I've waited to be in the arms of my one true love...


**While listening to 'A Little Fall of Rain' and reading Blue Eyes Crying in the Rain by MrsFerb Fletcher-inator (which I recommend everyone to read) I decided to write this little bit up. Warning... it's sad so don't come griping at me because it's sad and possibly heartbreaking... because that's how I want it to be. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb... **

* * *

><p>Phineas tapped his fingers against the table as he stared out the window. His best friend Isabella was supposed to be here a little more then fifteen minutes ago. She said she had something important to tell him and that she was going to be here around seven to meet with him. It's now going on twenty after seven and he was getting worried. She was walking here from another friends house that was only five minutes away. What could be delaying her for so long? He was now debating with himself whether he should go out to look for her or not.<p>

Before he could decide, he saw someone walking up the pathway towards the house. He squinted into the darkness and saw that it was Isabella. Phineas quickly stood and darted to the door to let her in. As soon as she was inside, he grasped her shoulders and spoke,

"Isabella why are you so late? Why didn't you call me? I was getting worried and was about to go out looking for you."

She glanced up at him as she held her coat tighter around herself, "I'm sorry, Phineas. I was walking here and... I must've lost track of time and... I... I don't think I can stand up anymore."

Phineas gasped as his friend fellon her knees to the ground. He kneeled down next to her and looked at her dirt streaked face. As he brushed some of her hair away from her face, he frowned when he felt something wet on his hands.

"Isabella is it raining out? Your hair is..." that's when he pulled his hand back and saw it stained with blood. His eyes grew wide as he scooted closer to her, "Isabella you're hurt, what happen it's- Oh my gosh it's... everywhere!"

He had pulled back her coat and saw that the whole front of her white shirt was covered in the crimson color.

Phineas started shaking uncontrollably, "You... you need help... oh my gosh, Izzie..."

He went to stand up when her cold hand shot out and grabbed his. Her sad eyes looked up at his as she whispered "Phineas don't... don't fret. It's not all that bad... it doesn't hurt at all anymore. Please just... stay with me now. We both know that... I'm not going to make it. Stay with me... that's all I want from you right now. Keep me safe and close to you..."

She almost fell over when Phineas quickly caught her and laid her against his chest. He held her hand tightly as tears began to break through his eyes, "Izzie... oh, Izzie you have to live. You're my best friend and... this wasn't supposed to happen. Oh, why didn't I go out looking for you when I had the chance? If only I could do something to take it all back..."

Isabella shivered as she grasped his hand tighter, "Don't blame yourself, Phineas... just let it be. Shelter me, comfort me... don't let me go..."

Phineas held her closer and whispered, "You would live forever if I could show you how. I promise I won't leave you..."

"Nothing can hurt me now... you're here and that's all I could ever want... oh, you don't know how long I've waited to be in the arms of my one true love..."

Phineas's eyes grew wide, "What are you saying? Isabella do you... love me?"

Isabella started nodding when she gasped and quivered in pain. He held her close and kissed her forehead, "Oh, Izzie..."

She smiled sweetly as her eyes fluttered open and shut, "My dreams are finally coming true... I will be able to sleep in your embrace at last."

Phineas shook his head as more tears fell down his face, "Hush now, my Izzie... you won't feel any pain..."

"I don't feel anymore pain..." she looked up at him and grabbed his collar while she cried in exasperation, "Promise you won't let me go... I don't want to leave alone!"

"I'm here, Isabella... I will stay with you until you are sleeping-"

He was cut off when her cold lips met his. He closed his eyes as he felt her lips move for a couple of seconds against his before suddenly stopping. He pulled back and opened his eyes to see her grip around his collar loosen. Her head fell back as she breathed out for one last time. He watched her limp hand fall from his neck as he pulled her body back up to his chest. He kissed her cold lips for a few seconds before whispering,

"I love you too..."

* * *

><p><strong>It's kind of short, but I added whatever I could to make it longer. :'( *brawls* I may have to write a happy Phineabella story just to make up for this, but I felt this worthwhile to write. Okay no flames please. Thanks for reading. Review?<strong>


End file.
